The Darkness Within Yugi
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Set just after DOOM saga. Yugi’s friends always hang out with Yami these days. Yugi sees this as betrayal plus he remembers Yami abandoning him for The Seal Of Orichalcos and leaves Domino, vowing to come back one day for revenge...
1. The New Yugi

A/N: This story is inspired by 3 things

_A/N: 3 things inspire this story. One, my desire to have Yugi evil, two Flashchimp's story "Payback is a Bitch" and 3 because I've always wondered what Yugi would be like if he turned evil and left the gang. A flashback of what caused Yugi to go evil will be shown in chapter 2. Also I'm not describing Yugi in the past bit cuz that part is an exact duplicate of what was said in episode 163._

_Brief Summary: Set just after DOOM saga. Yugi's friends always hang out with Yami these days. Yugi sees this as betrayal plus he remembers Yami abandoning him for The Seal Of Orichalcos and leaves Domino, vowing to come back one day for revenge. But what happens when a certain old friend meets the now villainous Yugi…_

_Several Weeks Earlier Before Yugi's Change Started_

"Face the facts! You didn't care what happened to me so long as you had power! Now it's my turn!" Yugi Moto shouted, tears almost in his usually soft amethyst eyes.

"Yugi wait! Are you holding the card I think you are?!" Yami Yugi shouted in alarm.

"It sounds like your starting to catch on, aren't you Your Highness?" Yugi mocked.

Yami gave a freaked out look almost.

"This duel is a chance for you to look at yourself from the outside, and there's only one card that can make that happen. The Seal Of Orichalcos…" Yugi said, looking at the card with an almost dreamy stare.

"Yugi, no!" Yami cried in desperation.

But it was too late.

Yugi slotted the evil card in his field slot, which slowly closed then made a sort of digital hum to indicate his duel disk accepted the card.

Inside his soul, Yami's heart felt a sharp pang of regret for having ever played the card.

It was him using it against Rafael that allowed his sweet little aibou to use the card.

Yami looked down, feeling tears cloud his vision as the evil circle locked them inside and bonded to his hikari, twisting him.

_In The Present 2 Years Later_

A cold almost venomous smirk crept onto the lips of Yugi Moto.

Why you ask, did he give such a malicious stare?

Because 2 years ago, Yugi left Domino, vowing to return one day for revenge.

Today was that day.

Since his departure from Domino, Yugi had changed from the sweet, innocent boy everyone knew to one with a rather sadistic and malicious attitude.

About 3 months after his departure, Yugi was seen dueling at a local tournament in New York, which he won, almost uncontested.

A talent agent by the name of Ricardo Benitez spoke with the now darkened boy and signed him to a contract in both the dueling and entertainment field.

At first Yugi was reluctant to do so, but after hearing that things like dancing, which he now saw as 'girly' would be omitted, he accepted.

In 6 short months after he signed, Yugi had grown exceedingly rich.

From dueling tournaments to eventual dueling movies Yugi had become a worldwide celebrity once again and had earned around half a billion dollars through his contract, various endorsements and public appearances but for this trip only took about 10 million with him.

He leaned back in his seat in his private jet with a cool, yet cocky smirk.

Along with his personality, his wardrobe had also changed.

Instead of the usual blue duster jacket he used to wear, he now was dressed completely in tight black leather with black leather boots to match.

"Master Yugi?" One of his flight attendants said.

"Yes?" He asked coldly.

"We'll be arriving soon, Master." The attendant said.

"Excellent."

"_Soon you'll pay for what you did to me. The Yugi you think you knew is long gone." _Yugi thought with an evil laugh in his mind, without an ounce of shame at all…

To be continued…


	2. It Finally Makes Sense

A/N: Here's the long-awaited Chapter 2 of 'The Darkness Within Yugi'

_A/N: Here's the long-awaited Chapter 2 of 'The Darkness Within Yugi'! Enjoy it, everyone! The chapter mainly focuses on Yami and Joey realizing why Yugi had left along with flashbacks of the past leading up to Yugi leaving in Chapter 3._

_Last Time_

_Along with his personality, Yugi's wardrobe had also changed._

_Instead of the usual blue duster jacket he used to wear, he now was dressed completely in tight black leather with black leather boots to match._

"_Master Yugi?" One of his flight attendants said._

"_Yes?" He asked coldly._

"_We'll be arriving soon, Master." The attendant said._

"_Excellent."_

"_Soon you'll pay for what you did to me. The Yugi you think you knew is long gone." Yugi thought with an evil laugh in his mind, without an ounce of shame at all…_

_End Flashback_

A luxurious plane in the colors of the Dark Magician slowly made its descent into Domino, Japan.

The newer Yugi grinned, turning his eyes to the glass of the window beside him, seeing the city of which he had run away from 2 years before as a lost and broken soul beneath him rising up as the distance between it and the plane shortened rapidly. After 2 years of being gone, Yugi was minutes away from his birth home, ready to begin his game of revenge against those that had so cruelly abandoned him.

Joey Wheeler sighed as he arrived at the Kame Game Shop where he and Yugi, along with the others used to hang out. But Joey hadn't seen his best friend in now 24 months or 2 full years. What had happened? Did he do something?

Yami Yugi arrived behind Joey, his face showing a forlorn look. His mind hadn't left the past with Yugi, as one would expect, he was worried sick, where could his sweet little aibou be? Was he even alive? He had to be! Yami himself physically was fine, but his heart was ripped apart inside. With a sad smile, he lifted his head to meet the back of Joey's.

"Yams, dat you pal?" Joey asked, though he knew it was as Yugi had left but mentally he wished Yami could activate the Puzzle and put Yugi in control and hear Yugi giggle in the innocent way he remembered and say "No Joey, its me, Yugi" in that sweet naïve voice Joey remembered.

"Yeah." Yami sighed, his eyes lowering in a downcast manner as he answered.

"What could have happened to Yuge…" Joey whispered.

"I don't know. I can barely even look at my deck nowadays. I guess we've both fallen so far behind in the game. I wonder where he is, how he's doing, I miss him so much." Yami sighed.

"I miss him too buddy…I'd give anything to see him again…" Joey replied.

"I know, so would I. I feel so bad, like its my fault. I should have kept an eye on him, found out if something was wrong. I was supposed to be there for him and I let him down." Yami whispered sadly.

"But what could you have done wrong? You were always with us…wait dat's it!" Joey exclaimed. The reason why Yugi left finally clicked in his mind after so long…

"What's it?" Yami mumbled dully, looking up at Joey with a guilty look as though Joey would accuse him of something.

"I know why he left. It all makes sense now…" Joey replied in almost a whisper.

"Joey?" Yami asked, a hint of both a growl and a cry from his frustration.

"What bud?" Joey asked, frankly bewildered at Yami's tone.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong to him?" Yami asked, hoping Joey really knew why his little aibou had left 2 years ago.

"Well sorta…see you were always hanging with us but never Yuge and we never did either…" Joey answered, the guilt in his voice.

"So I…we…he left because we neglected him…why didn't I sense something?! I should have seen something like that!" Yami yelled in frustration, glaring down at the ground hatefully as if a reflection of himself would return the look. He felt sick to his stomach. He drove Yugi away and he didn't even realize it. How could he call himself Yugi's partner? He just hoped Yugi had forgiven him over the 2 years he'd been gone…

To be continued…


	3. Yugi's Return

Last Time

_Last Time_

"_I know why he left. It all makes sense now…" Joey replied in almost a whisper._

"_Joey?" Yami asked, a hint of both a growl and a cry from his frustration._

"_What bud?" Joey asked, frankly bewildered at Yami's tone._

"_What is it? Did I do something wrong to him?" Yami asked, hoping Joey really knew why his little aibou had left 2 years ago._

"_Well sorta…see you were always hanging with us but never Yuge and we never did either…" Joey answered, the guilt in his voice._

"_So I…we…he left because we neglected him…why didn't I sense something?! I should have seen something like that!" Yami yelled in frustration, glaring down at the ground hatefully as if a reflection of himself would return the look._

_End Flashback_

"Yep dat's about da size of it buddy. Tea was the only one who actually hung with Yuge and me and Tristan always teased her about dat…and now Yuge's gone..."

"It's my fault more than anyone else's, I was the one that took you all from him, I should have been there for him, I...I should have listened to him! I didn't know he was having a rough time but I should have picked up on it. What kind of other half am I to not notice that?" Yami called, almost half-sobbing.

A flashback slowly starts. "But guys come on you've been with Yami all week!" Yugi protested.

"Sorry Yuge, we promised him a few days ago. But I promise, we'll hang out with ya tomorrow." Joey called with a smile, making a promise he couldn't keep.

"You promise?"

"Of course and you know I never break my promises."

Yugi smiled and nodded. But the next day came and went and they never spent a minute with him, well except for Tea.

Arriving in the same area as Yugi and Tea; Joey and Tristan sniggered beside Yami who watched silently. "Hey Tea, what are you two doing? Shopping for dresses?" Tristan called jokingly.

Tea glared at them. "I'm spending time with Yugi unlike you 2!"

"Hey Tea, ease up, it was just a joke!" Joey called with a sigh.

"But it's the truth!"

"Well we're in the middle of something!" Tristan protested furiously. "What do you expect us to do? Drop everything and follow you to do what you want?"

Yugi sighed as the flashback ended. That had gone on for 4 months until one night Yugi finally snapped…

Yugi sat on his bed, his hands pressed against the sides of his head, tears streaming down his face, he had been teased by the people he had saved from that type of attitude, ignored by them all but one. Why had they abandoned him? Why had they done that? He pressed his hands down harder, trying to block the voices of the teasing out; he could take it no longer. Something inside snapped, something had broken. And now that broken part in his heart was filling with dark, evil intentions.

"That's it. They think they don't need me, then ill just leave for good… maybe. But they haven't seen the last of me. I'll be back one day for revenge…" Yugi muttered to himself. That night he packed up his things and left, ultimately turning his back on his past…

Joey sighed in the present.

Yami felt tears streaming down his face, he couldn't help it, he had tried to hold them back but every defense had been shattered easily. He looked up at Joey.

"Joey, what have I done? I should have said something, I'm a horrible person!" he sobbed. "Why was I so blind?"

"I was too…" He replied.

Meanwhile, at the Domino Airport the main door of the just-arrived plane opened once it stopped and the newer Yugi Moto slowly stepped out, brushing part of his blonde hair slowly from his eyes.

At the base of the plane, dozens of excited fans cheered and screamed seeing the once again world-famous teen arriving back in Domino, held back by muscular security.

Yugi smirked almost arrogantly as he motioned for the guards to move aside. He loved whatever attention he could get.

The security did as Yugi silently commanded, moving aside and letting the fans rush towards Yugi, still screaming in excitement.

"Surprised?" Yugi teasingly asked the group.

"Yeah, we heard rumors that you weren't coming back to Domino!" a girl called standing by his side, her friend next to her almost fainting at the mere sight of Yugi.

"Well it's been a while since I've been home so I'd thought id pay a visit." Yugi replied coolly.

"That's awesome!" another of the girls squealed.

Seto Kaiba who had arrived after hearing news of a celebrity arriving, catching his interest and coming to see what kind of celebrity created the mob before him. He faced them, watching curiously, an eyebrow rising when he noticed a small spike of hair rising.

"It couldn't be…" he mumbled to himself, stepping forward.

Yugi smirked, seeing his rival. "Hello Kaiba..."

Kaiba's eyes widened at the sight of the smaller rival, halting in his step.

"Yugi?" he asked, with a gasp. "What are you doing here?"

"Aww did Kaiba miss little Yugi?" He teased with a slight laugh.

"You look different, I guess time away gave you chance to change your image. And what was up with that?" Kaiba stated, adding a scowl as he asked his final part.

"What do you mean?" He asked with mocking innocence.

"What's up with you? You're not acting like the same Yugi Muto that left Domino." Kaiba answered, almost surprising himself that he asked as though he cared.

"Wow good work, Sherlock. Your real smart, pal. Did ya figure that out all by yourself or did someone help ya?" He asked dryly as a fan asked for him to autograph their duel disk and he proceeded to.

Kaiba scowled, folding his arms over his chest, he didn't like this new attitude Yugi had adopted, but if he would reply, he'd just get another snide remark, it was best to save the tension for a time when Yugi wasn't surrounded by fans.

Yugi smiled in a slightly dark manner as he returned the duel disk.

"Yugi, I love this new look of yours, you look so awesome in it!" one of the girls called.

"Yeah, it makes you look so much more confident than you used to be."

"You look a lot more sexy than anything."

"Yeah, that too. You just look so fantastic, even more than before."

"Thanks, how kind of you to notice." Yugi chuckled softly, winking at them.

The girls screamed, a couple falling against their friends behind them to avoid passing out and collapsing.

"Sorry to cut this short but I have a few errands to take care of…" Yugi told them with an almost sugar-sweet smile.

"Don't worry about us Yugi; we'll get to see you another time. As much as we want to be around you longer, we understand that you have more to do. We'll miss you until we next see you."

Yugi just smiled as his limo pulled up.

Kaiba scowled noticing the limo, all this attention for someone that had vanished two years before, had he been around with Yugi, then the younger would have never become so famous.

The limo slowly drove off in the direction of the Kame Game Shop, leaving Seto there glaring as it departed.

Yami sighed as he looked up at the Game Shop where he had lived since being released into the world, wiping his eyes dry of the tears. He couldn't let Grandpa see him depressed again.

However at the moment, the limo approached.

Yami's attention shifted to the vehicle as it made its way towards the shop; he picked up his pace slightly, wondering what was happening.

Once the vehicle came to a stop, Yami edged closer to it.

His eyes were stuck to it as he came beside one of the doors at the back, staring at the window, trying to see if he could spot who was inside, he found no such luck.

The door opened and Yugi slowly stepped out.

Yami's eyes widened, his legs went numb, the rest of his body followed, he shivered briefly as he stared like he was looking at a ghost.

"Yu...Yugi? Is that really you?" he whispered.

To be continued…


	4. Major Hate

Last Time

_Last Time_

_However at the moment, the limo approached._

_Yami's attention shifted to the vehicle as it made its way towards the shop; he picked up his pace slightly, wondering what was happening._

_Once the vehicle came to a stop, Yami edged closer to it._

_His eyes were stuck to it as he came beside one of the doors at the back, staring at the window, trying to see if he could spot who was inside, he found no such luck._

_The door opened and Yugi slowly stepped out._

_Yami's eyes widened, his legs went numb, the rest of his body followed, he shivered briefly as he stared like he was looking at a ghost._

_"Yu...Yugi? Is that really you?" he whispered._

_End Flashback_

Yugi chuckled darkly. "So you do still remember me..."

"Of course I do, why would I not? Listen, Joey told me about the reason you left. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you any agony like I did, and I would have backed off if you had said something to me or the others." Yami answered, desperate to hide the pleading for Yugi's forgiveness from being so obvious through his words.

"Do you have any idea what that did to me?!" Yugi screamed.

"Yugi!" Yami protested, feeling his heart ache from Yugi's own pain. "I wish I could, you said nothing so I couldn't tell."

The door to the Game Shop opened, Joey stepping out onto the street, the yells from both reaching his ears as he did so. "What the-" he sighed in surprise before his eyes fell upon the pair. "Yugi!" He cried in complete surprise and shock.

Yugi's eyes seemed to take in more anger. "Oh...it's you, Wheeler..."

"Yugi?" Joey called, somewhat annoyed at Yugi for the look he was giving him yet surprised because Yugi had referred to him by his last name, something the Yugi he knew never did. "What's with that face? Calm down man." He pleaded, not knowing Yugi's rage was well beyond quelling.

"Calm down? _**CALM DOWN?! YOU HAVE THE NERVES TO TELL ME THAT, YOU SELFISH BASTARD**_?!" Yugi screamed almost at the top of his lungs.

"Yugi!" Joey shouted back, wincing from the volume of the screaming baring into his ears. "Listen, I know we put you through a lot, you feel we abandoned you...but...you have to understand, you could have easily tagged along anyway, you know you're still our friend." He tried again, thinking of anything he could that might chill the rage in the teen's vengeful soul.

Yugi's glare just intensified more, not at Joey's attempts to calm him but at the fact that they still saw him as their friend. _'Friend? Ha! All I am to them is a weak kid to push around…' _He thought bitterly.

"Yugi...you have a new look I see." Yami sighed, trying to at least keep the tension at a bay.

"He's right." Joey added, staring down at Yugi's attire, which was now entirely tight black leather similar to what his former Yami wore, so as to reflect his drastic change.

"Wow, it took you that long to notice..." Yugi muttered sarcastically.

"We're just trying to change the topic from the past" Yami murmured, "Can you really hate us that much?" He asked, his voice even more hurt than before.

"Oh gee let me think about that..._**YES**_!" Yugi yelled.

"Yugi, why won't you at least let us make it up to you?" Yami called, balling his fists.

"Because you virtually shut me out of the picture!" Yugi screamed.

"Yugi! We didn't mean to!" Joey yelled.

"You should have said something." Yami cut in.

"Yugi, no-one feels more guilty than I do, why didn't you say anything to me? You know I would've left you to your friends. My job was to protect you when you and I met, I still hold that purpose!" Yami added, practically screaming back at him.

"Listen to me, whatever you think we did on purpose, you're lying to yourself. We could have shown you, we can still show you." Yami continued.

Yugi just growled and started walking away.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled, advancing towards him.

Joey laid his hand onto Yami's shoulder firmly, gaining his attention. He could see how desperate Yami was to help Yugi return to the way he had been, he said nothing, only shaking his head as a sign that it was best to let him be for the time, much to Yami's dismay.

"They think they can be forgiven that easily? Then their more pathetic than ever!" Yugi snarled.

At that moment, a flock of screaming fangirls rushed towards him, amongst them was Tea. She called his name repeatedly, although she found such a strategy to be lacking as several of the girls around were doing the same without success. She pushed her way past one girl, hoping she could weave her way through to him.

"Yugi! Yugi, it's me. Hey!" Tea cried, pushing her way forward. "Yugi, you haven't forgotten me, have you? I'm right here."

Yugi's eyes widened. "T-Tea…is it really you?"

"Yugi!" several of the Yugi fangirls screamed, interrupting the two.

"Yes Yugi. It's me." Tea called, her voice drowned out in the mass screaming.

Yugi ran towards her, enveloping her in a tight hug.

Tea hugged back tightly, wrapping her arms around him protectively from the rest of the girls around them, despite how obvious it was that he had chosen her to embrace, they continued admiring him.

"Tea… I...I'm sorry..." Yugi whispered, loving her embrace.

For the time being, she was all that mattered to him…


	5. Plotting

Last Time

_Last Time_

_"Yes Yugi. It's me." Tea called, her voice drowned out in the mass screaming. _

_Yugi ran towards her, enveloping her in a tight hug. _

_Tea hugged back tightly, wrapping her arms around him protectively from the rest of the girls around them, despite how obvious it was that he had chosen her to embrace, they continued admiring him. _

_"Tea… I...I'm sorry..." Yugi whispered, loving her embrace._

_For the time being, she was all that mattered to him…_

_End Flashback_

"I'm sorry too. Sorry that I ever let you leave to move on. I wish I hadn't let you go, I know it was your choice and it's done wonders...but I missed you so much." Tea admitted quietly, still hugging the teen tight.

"Why didn't you tell them off for doing that to me?" He asked. He wasn't angry with her, he was only curious.

"I did. I did so many times, but they just continued on. I'm so sorry you went through that, if only I had tried harder..." Tea moaned, blaming herself for his leaving.

"Well I know how to make it better…" He told her, a slight hint of darkness in his voice.

"How?" She asked, both interested and curious.

"Simple, we get revenge." Yugi answered, the darkness in his voice growing.

"How do you plan on getting revenge? I want to help you vanquish the hurt in your soul." Tea answered, her voice now having a slight hint of malice.

"We hurt them, like they hurt us." He said, grinning darkly.

"I like it. I can see they're hurt slightly already just seeing you stand up for yourself." She replied calmly.

Yugi smirked. "You have some darkness too, huh?"

"I want to help. I mean, they're still my friends. But they've hurt you so much. I want to help you, just not going too far. But you deserve this chance." She replied.

"Then let's do it…"

"Alright then. What do you plan? Are you staying with your grandfather? If not, you could always stay at my place." Tea answered cheerfully.

"Sure I'd rather stay with you." He said, hiding a blush.

"Alright then. Do you want to head there now? I'm sure you have your stuff you want to put somewhere and some plans to prepare." She said, merely assuming that was his plan.

"Nah. I want you to see some things...like my jet for instance." He said, grinning full of pride.

"Alright then. Show me this impressive jet of yours." Tea giggled lightly, just being with Yugi made everything better, all that waiting worthwhile.

"Are you surprised, my azure-eyed angel?" He teased playfully.

"Not really, I knew you'd do well all that time you were gone, I'm so glad you were, you look so much brighter, so much more satisfied with your life." She replied happily. Sure Yugi may not have contacted her in the 2 year leave, but it was his happiness and success that was most important to her.

"Do you like my look now?" He asked innocently.

"Of course I do. I love it." She giggled.

"Really? I always thought you thought it was better on Yami." He giggled.

Tea shook her head, still beaming brightly. "No, I don't care about him like I do you. You're the one that felt pushed away; I tried all I could to remind them all who you were. What you meant. But they were all ignorant. I couldn't see Yami ever replacing you, yet he seemed fine as he was taking over your role." She replied, bitterness present at the mention of Yami's name.

Yugi balled his fist. "I know…he's getting like Kaiba for Ra's sake!"

"I know. It's tragic really. He should have remained the person he was when you two got along. But without you by his side like you were, his ego is inflating. It only pushes everyone away; he'll see when he's left alone and friendless."

"Ooh I like that idea...you're bad Tea…" He said, grinning.

"It's the truth." Tea giggled, glad to see Yugi grinning like before.

"Would you rather be a bad girl with me than a good one without?" He teased, hoping she'd catch on.

"It's up to you, I don't mind either way as long as I'm with you. I'll be which ever you want." She replied sweetly.

"I'd rather you be bad. I like the bad girls." He replied.

"Alright then, I'll be bad." She giggled.

Yugi grinned deviously. This would be fun...

To be continued…


	6. Verbal Torture Part 1

_Last Time_

_Tea shook her head, still beaming brightly. "No, I don't care about him like I do you. You're the one that felt pushed away; I tried all I could to remind them all who you were. What you meant. But they were all ignorant. I couldn't see Yami ever replacing you, yet he seemed fine as he was taking over your role." She replied, bitterness present at the mention of Yami's name._

_Yugi balled his fist. "I know…he's getting like Kaiba for Ra's sake!"_

_"I know. It's tragic really. He should have remained the person he was when you two got along. But without you by his side like you were, his ego is inflating. It only pushes everyone away; he'll see when he's left alone and friendless."_

_"Ooh I like that idea...you're bad Tea…" He said, grinning._

_"It's the truth." Tea giggled, glad to see Yugi grinning like before._

_"Would you rather be a bad girl with me than a good one without?" He teased, hoping she'd catch on._

_"It's up to you, I don't mind either way as long as I'm with you. I'll be which ever you want." She replied sweetly._

_"I'd rather you be bad. I like the bad girls." He replied._

_"Alright then, I'll be bad." She giggled._

_Yugi grinned deviously. This would be fun..._

_End Flashback_

Tea giggled again, sounding pretty innocent, despite her knowledge and intentions of her role, she smiled back at Yugi.

"Come on; let's go have some fun..." Yugi giggled sinisterly.

"Alright then. I like seeing you enjoy your time around here again, just like old times." She smiled.

Yugi smiled at her, as he casually jogged ahead, ready to get revenge together with her.

Tea followed Yugi's pace, keeping up with him joyfully; she didn't have to resort to much more than a fast walk. Spending time with Yugi, it was like an old wish finally granted to her, something she had believed she would never gain again.

Yugi smiled cruelly, seeing Yami and Joey right where he had left them. "So now…Time for us to play..." He giggled evilly.

Tea smiled proudly but it was a dark sense of proud when she heard the words, from her position across from them, she could only hazard a guess that neither Yami nor Joey had noticed them. Yet.

"Yams…he's back man.." Joey muttered.

Yami looked over his shoulder, glad that Yugi had returned, although he couldn't express it on the surface, he still couldn't believe that Yugi despised them so much. He registered Tea's presence beside Yugi. "Yugi..." he muttered, unsure how to continue.

"What, you traitor?" Yugi growled.

Yami's eyes widened slightly hearing the word rip through his heart.

"He's right, how could you heartless beasts desert him like that?" Tea snapped, pointing fiercely at them both. "You're just cowards, you couldn't accept him anymore because he wasn't the same kid you could take advantage of!" She yelled furiously.

"Say what?! You're losin' your marbles, Tea! Snap out of it!" Joey protested.

"Why should I?! Why don't _**YOU**_ snap out of it, Wheeler?!" Tea protested furiously.

"Me?! What I do?!" Joey asked, bewildered, more because she used his last name rather than her angry tone.

"You just watched and let it all happen. You continued to push Yugi away like he was nothing!" She screeched.

"I did not!" Joey yelled.

"You did! You can't deny it because we all saw it, it happened for so long."

"But I didn't mean it!" Joey protested.

"Ha! You pathetic liar. I told you on countless occasions what was happening, and every time you ignored me!" Tea laughed harshly.

"You've lost it!"

"How could I have lost it for seeing what was really happening?" Tea challenged.

"Because he was fine as he never said a ding!"

"He didn't want to tell you because he knew you would ignore him. That you'd feel he was demanding you ignore Yami and only care for him. Although that would have been the better option!" She yelled.

Joey stared at her, confused.

Yami's eyes fell away from the conflict, to the concrete beneath. He couldn't find a way to fight back the bullets tearing at him. Tea glared at Joey, seeing his dazed look only infuriated her more.

"She's right, Wheeler. You're weak…" Yugi growled, twisting the figurative knife.

Yami stared at Yugi when his voice surfaced, regret etched into his features.

Tea continued where Yugi left off. "He's right, all you can do is stand there looking like you have even fewer brain cells than usual. You're a joke; you're a waste of space. Both of you!"

"Yuge..." Joey whispered, anguished. He knew now he'd made a terrible mistake.

To be continued…


	7. Verbal Torture Part 2

_A/N: For the record, I wasn't planning on updating this today, but after hearing Rascal Flatt's 'What Hurts The Most', I was inspired to do so. Enjoy this surprise update! Also here are the main character's ages keeping in mind the last 2 arcs following Doom don't occur due to Yugi's disappearance: (Keep in mind minor characters ages won't be listed and that with the exception of Yugi look the same appearance-wise.)_

_Joey: 18_

_Yugi: 19_

_Tea: 19_

_Seto: 18_

_Mokuba: 13_

_Tristan: 19 (He comes in later)_

_Yami: 5019_

_Last Time_

_"Say what?! You're losin' your marbles, Tea! Snap out of it!" Joey protested._

_"Why should I?! Why don't YOU snap out of it, Wheeler?!" Tea protested furiously._

_"Me?! What I do?!" Joey asked, bewildered, more because she used his last name rather than her angry tone._

_"You just watched and let it all happen. You continued to push Yugi away like he was nothing!" She screeched._

_"I did not!" Joey yelled._

_"You did! You can't deny it because we all saw it, it happened for so long."_

_"But I didn't mean it!" Joey protested._

_"Ha! You pathetic liar. I told you on countless occasions what was happening, and every time you ignored me!" Tea laughed harshly._

_"You've lost it!"_

_"How could I have lost it for seeing what was really happening?" Tea challenged._

_"Because he was fine as he never said a ding!"_

_"He didn't want to tell you because he knew you would ignore him. That you'd feel he was demanding you ignore Yami and only care for him. Although that would have been the better option!" She yelled._

_Joey stared at her, confused._

_Yami's eyes fell away from the conflict, to the concrete beneath. He couldn't find a way to fight back the bullets tearing at him. Tea glared at Joey, seeing his dazed look only infuriated her more._

_"She's right, Wheeler. You're weak…" Yugi growled, twisting the figurative knife._

_Yami stared at Yugi when his voice surfaced, regret etched into his features._

_Tea continued where Yugi left off. "He's right, all you can do is stand there looking like you have even fewer brain cells than usual. You're a joke; you're a waste of space. Both of you!"_

_"Yuge..." Joey whispered, anguished. He knew now he'd made a terrible mistake._

_End Flashback_

"Don't 'Yuge' him! Hasn't he made it obvious enough yet?" Tea snapped, fixing her glare solely on Joey.

"Obvious enough about what, Gardener…?" A cold, sneering voice said. The voice itself belonged to the cold, ruthless teen CEO Seto Kaiba. He made his approach, his younger brother Mokuba following right by his side. The elder Kaiba's cold blue eyes narrowed as he surveyed the scene before him, while Mokuba gazed ahead, his bright and vibrant amethyst eyes shining with innocence.

Tea growled, obviously it hadn't been as clear as she had seen it, was she really the only one that had been able to understand? "Yugi, they'll only really listen if you explain it. You have to tell them of the pain in your heart. It's the only way they'll listen." Tea explained, looking at Yugi in both an understanding and pitious expression.

"You do it better than me." Yugi answered softly.

"Every time I explain anything, they all shrug it off. Isn't that right, Kaiba?" Tea growled, her glare lifting from Joey to Kaiba.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seto asked, almost glaring at her himself.

"Kaiba, you shouldn't be here. I don't want you to get roped in." Yami mumbled, lifting his eyes and setting up onto Kaiba.

"Quiet…" Seto growled.

"Kaiba..." Yami sighed, his fighting spirit was definitely not with him, he couldn't think what to do, he didn't feel strong enough to retort and cause an argument to erupt further, not when Yugi and Tea were showering him and Joey with such harsh comments.

Before any of them could speak up again, Yami sighed once more, his eyes dropping back to the ground, he hadn't felt so far from his usual personality for some time, since Yugi had left. But despite what he would say, Yugi would only throw it back at him, claiming it to be a lie. What could he really say that would make Yugi listen? That was really what he desired.

"Why are you even here, Kaiba?" Yugi demanded, his old Yami's hatred for Kaiba seeming to have now been instilled in the small teen child.

Yami glanced back at Yugi, then again at Kaiba. One egomaniac was bad enough, but two was going to simply turn into a war.

"I believe I have a right to be wherever I like Yugi. Just because you ran away and the world sees you as the Duel Monsters champion, doesn't mean you own us all!" Kaiba snarled furiously, his azure eyes burning with hate and rage for the now 19-year-old Duel Monsters champion.

"Ooh Kaiba's all mad." Yugi mocked. He simply wanted to see how much it took to push the older Kaiba over the figurative edge.

"You haven't seen mad, you little brat." The Blue-Eyes Duelist growled dangerously.

"I'm shaking in my leather boots." He mocked. He knew he already had the edge over Kaiba, he was just milking it for all it was worth, figuratively speaking.

"Kaiba, back off already. Yugi's just gotten back and already you guys are ganging up on him? Give the guy a break!" Tea protested, staying close to the boy she had adored since childhood as though he were still an innocent teen of 17 again.

"Listen here, fangirl" Kaiba snapped. "You may be head over heels with this little twerp, so much so that you've become blind to everyone else, but you watch your tongue. I wouldn't hesitate to take it right out of your mouth!" He snarled.

As his blue eyes kept blazing as he grew angrier with each passing second that the duo either insulted him or defended one another right in his face, even if it seemed clear they had no reason to defend themselves as Kaiba's above statement about Tea being head over heels for Yugi was most certainly true, if not blatantly obvious by her actions and harsh speech toward the others that either disliked in Kaiba's case or in Yami and Joey's worried over the newer Yugi that had arrived to them completely out of the blue.

"And I wouldn't hesitate to buy out your company if I felt like it." Yugi answered coolly.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed harshly. Yami glanced back at Yugi, the argument was only going to escalate, but no matter what he would say, he was certain Yugi would deny it all.

"Do I look as though I'm playing, Kaiba?" The more arrogant champ challenged boldly.

"Did I say you were?" Kaiba growled. "You may think you rule the world, but you couldn't be further from the truth. Someone's going to come along and remind you what the hell reality is. As much as I wish I could do so right now, I'll hold myself back. At least I can contain some dignity."

"Says the guy whose so white and nerdy..." Yugi grinned wickedly, knowing he'd hit home in the fact that Seto shared many of the traits mentioned in the song of the same name Yugi had mocked Kaiba with by 'Weird Al' Yankovic, not to mention Seto had a rather heavy liking of the song itself.

Kaiba snarled very audibly and angrily at Yugi's highly snide remark, this wasn't the Yugi he had battled in the past, as that one had showed respect, politeness and above all, a kind heart though Seto himself would never admit the last fact, himself being far too stubborn. This was a completely different person. One he couldn't stand…

To be continued…


	8. A Closed Heart

_A/N: I don't own the Shadow Pokemon indirectly referenced to by Seto in this chapter, I own the videogames they appear in, Pokemon Colosseum and Pokemon XD: Gale Of Darkness, but I am not their creator, just an avid fan and thus a poor target for a lawsuit regarding such games._

_Last Time_

_"Do I look as though I'm playing, Kaiba?" The more arrogant champ challenged boldly._

_"Did I say you were?" Kaiba growled. "You may think you rule the world, but you couldn't be further from the truth. Someone's going to come along and remind you what the hell reality is. As much as I wish I could do so right now, I'll hold myself back. At least I can contain some dignity."_

_"Says the guy whose so white and nerdy..." Yugi grinned wickedly, knowing he'd hit home in the fact that Seto shared many of the traits mentioned in the song of the same name Yugi had mocked Kaiba with by 'Weird Al' Yankovic, not to mention Seto had a rather heavy liking of the song itself._

_Kaiba snarled very audibly and angrily at Yugi's highly snide remark, this wasn't the Yugi he had battled in the past, as that one had showed respect, politeness and above all, a kind heart though Seto himself would never admit the last fact, himself being far too stubborn. This was a completely different person. One he couldn't stand…_

_End Flashback_

"Did I hit a nerve? That's it, isn't it?" Yugi mocked, grinning deviously.

"Why would I admit that to an enemy?" Seto asked, almost half-teasing him.

"Cuz you're weak." Yugi replied, twisting the figurative knife in that Seto would do anything to get what he wanted, even manipulating his little brother at times.

"You really think so, don't you? Take a look in the mirror, you'll see weakness." Seto growled. Seeing how Yugi had changed in 2 short years into this cocky, snobby better-than-you show-off infuriated him to no end…

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked, wearing an obviously bored expression. Teasing Kaiba was appealing to the 19-year-old but it was quickly approaching its limits, though Yugi would never admit to such a fact.

"Do I have to explain everything? You're weak, but you can't handle that and try to make others feel weak to cover that fact up." The Blue-Eyes duelist explained, still glaring daggers for the 19-year-old champ.

Yugi growled, doing what he could to keep from giving Kaiba the rise he was looking for, though just the reaction he gave might have satisfied Kaiba in that sense though he wasn't sure.

Kaiba smirked hearing Yugi's silence. Yami's eyes narrowed on him, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Why must you two fight?" he called, looking back and forth between the two of them. "This doesn't help anyone." He added pleadingly to the 2 ever-lasting rivals.

"Yams, why ya defendin dose 2?" Joey asked. Honestly he was perplexed Yami would defend someone who had ridiculed him so badly, even if it was Yugi.

"This fighting isn't right; you of all people should know that rivalries with Kaiba get you nowhere." Yami sighed.

"Yams, dis aint da same Yuge rememba?" The blonde gambler duelist reminded him in an almost nonchalant manner.

"I know that. That's why it doesn't feel right. Yugi shouldn't have changed this much just because of leaving".

"Haven't you been listening to a word I've said?!" Yugi sneered.

"You guys really don't learn your lesson. After everything you put him through you can't even remember it's your fault?" Tea growled. She knew Joey had a tendency to be a bit thick-headed, but never Yami.

"And you didn't do anything to stop it?" Kaiba sneered.

"Shut up you pompous machine-loving bastard!" Yugi hissed.

"You can talk! You care about nothing more than your cards and fangirls. Who are you to judge me? At least there's someone I actually care about!" Seto screamed, outraged. If there was one thing he hated more than being beaten at Duel Monsters, it was being judged.

"Mokuba? Yeah right. He's nothing but a tool to you that you'll toss aside when it no longer serves your needs." Yugi replied, twisting the knife again. He didn't care how Kaiba fought back. He needed vengeance and he wouldn't stop until he got it…

"You bastard! You know that's a lie. And it always will be. I care about Mokuba and everything I do is for him. You take actions for no-one but yourself." Seto yelled, his azure eyes burning with cold untapped hatred he had never once held for Yugi…

"Really? Then why is it you so heavily control what he does?" Yugi teased. He knew Kaiba would fight back with a lame excuse, but he also knew Seto loved manipulating who his brother could or couldn't hang out with. And for Yugi, that gave him a prime advantage over the bitter teen CEO.

"Because I refuse for people like you to hurt him. I won't allow him to do something that will allow him to come to harm." Seto retaliated with, but in truth he knew Yugi made a valid point in that he controlled his brother's own life far too much than an older brother should.

"Have you ever asked him about these things? No. Right Tea?" Yugi asked, knowing she'd agree.

"Exactly." Tea agreed, smirking smugly at Kaiba much like he normally would do to her, so this was sweet revenge for her in a way as well.

"Tell him Tea, go ahead." Yugi enticed her eagerly.

"You've never once cared about Mokuba. You say these things - like in the face of Noah, but the truth is, you just use those as excuses and nothing more." She declared with venom shining in her tone.

Yugi nodded.

"Liars. No matter what you say, you won't alter my mind. What I say is true and you can't deny it. It's more than either of you can say!" Seto roared.

"And why is that, Kaiba?" Yuugi asked, resisting the urge to charge at him.

"Yugi, your heart now is like a stone-cold machine, in other words your heart has been closed by artificial means!" He snapped, indirectly referring to how Shadow Pokemon were created.

"What?!" Yugi screamed, clearly outraged…

He looked ready to kill Kaiba…but would he?

To be continued…


	9. Bowing To Her Command

_Last Time_

_"You've never once cared about Mokuba. You say these things - like in the face of Noah, but the truth is, you just use those as excuses and nothing more." She declared with venom shining in her tone._

_Yugi nodded._

_"Liars. No matter what you say, you won't alter my mind. What I say is true and you can't deny it. It's more than either of you can say!" Seto roared._

"_And why is that, Kaiba?" Yuugi asked, resisting the urge to charge at him._

"_Yugi, your heart now is like a stone-cold machine, in other words your heart has been closed by artificial means!" He snapped, indirectly referring to how Shadow Pokemon were created._

_"What?!" Yugi screamed, clearly outraged…_

_He looked ready to kill Kaiba…but would he?_

_End Flashback_

"You heard me. You care for nothing but yourselves. And Tea...she's blinded by love. It's pathetic, really." Seto sneered as though he had been in a romantic relationship before and thus knew how these particular situations worked, when in reality he didn't really have the first clue about handling the current situation he was in.

Yugi growled, ready to charge at Kaiba but Tea held him back.

"Yugi, charging down Kaiba won't help. You're better than that. You're better than all of them." Tea insisted, glaring hatefully at each of the others. She had never felt such intense hate for anyone in her entire life. But once Yugi had come back, the hatred and anger she felt towards the others for how they had led to Yugi's departure from Domino for those two long, painful years had finally boiled over. At this point, Yugi was the only one the brunette trusted and he knew it.

"Tea...he..." Yugi protested meekly to her as he indirectly referred to Kaiba. As much as he wanted to get at Kaiba, Tea seemed to have reluctance to it. This made him unsure if actually going after Kaiba was as good an idea as the 19-year-old champ originally thought it was.

"I know, I know. But you can't allow yourself to sink to his level." She insisted to the small, vengeful teen. She may have wanted to help Yugi get revenge on Kaiba and the others, but it seemed that for the moment, she wouldn't accept violence as a viable solution to helping Yugi carry out his revenge and vanquish the hurt and pain locked deep in his tormented soul.

Kaiba scowled, while Tea continued to insult him indirectly, at least it had kept Yugi quiet. It was one thing to have Yugi's friendship-driven cheerleader insulting him, but to hear a meek little shrimp like Yugi insult him without any thought for what he would do to Yugi if he ever got his hands on the small champion made his blood boil…

"But he insulted you..." Yugi protested meekly again. He couldn't understand why Tea hadn't flung herself at Kaiba in a rage to strike him down when he himself would have done so in a heartbeat despite the major advantage in height Kaiba held over him.

"I can hold myself back. I won't let his words affect me. They're brittle and nothing more than lies. I won't let his mental image of me affect the real me. My life's too short to worry about what people - or rather scum - like that think of me. Just ignore it." She told him in a soft but commanding tone. Yugi may have been famous and for that she was slightly jealous, but nevertheless she didn't want him to do something stupid and have the media on his case, thus jeopardizing his career.

He hesitated briefly, then nodded. Tea had a valid point. Kaiba was indeed lower than him in terms of fame, so attacking him would be a rather stupid and foolish move on his part. So for the moment, Yugi decided his career and soon-to-begin relationship with Tea as her boyfriend, as let's face it the two had loved each other for years, was more important than striking Kaiba due to a rather petty grudge Kaiba and Yugi held with one another.

"Ha, to think, you act all high-and-mighty, but you bow to her command. That's **REAL** pathetic Yugi. I didn't think you would sink even that low." Kaiba sneered, laughing.

"Kaiba, please be quiet." Yami moaned. Seeing how much Yugi detested him was tearing the ancient spirit apart, and Kaiba's on-going grudge with Yugi was only making him and the situation feel worse. The crimson-eyed spirit only hoped Kaiba would listen.

To be continued…

A/N: Though after this, the story will go on temporary hiatus because I'm running shy on material to use. I'll try to pick it up again soon!

- Your fave slightly insane author, White.


End file.
